How it Began
by MewTwo and Mew
Summary: "There was a time when we where not friends. We hardly knew one another. But, through a event that changed my life, we grew close.."


Me and mew...we where not always friends. There was a time, after the battle, that was dangerous and rough. I knew not what to do with myself, nor where to go next.. This, is that tale.

* * *

The winter was cold and brutal, the icy winds blowing as I trudged away from the island that my clones now called home. I knew I could not stay there- it was too dangerous for them. I wrapped my arms around my midsection as another strong wind blew, threatening to knock me over in my weakened state. I no longer felt the cold snow beneath my feet, as I had long ago lost all feeling. I was numb in every part of my body, unable to sense anything anymore. Seeing a jagged rock ahead of me, I trudged on, reaching it only in time to collapse and fall into the deep snow with my back against the frozen rock. I could feel a disturbing haze fall over my mind as my eyes slowly closed against my will, and I was dragged into a blackness that I was unfamiliar with, my last thought being

'_am I...dying?..._'

Seconds passed, minutes, then hours. I was alone in utter darkness, before I heard a voice, single and alone, deep into the dark.

'_**Are you okay?**_'

i opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came forth. I reached my mind out towards the strange voice, but no connection was gained. I was cut off from everything-I could not see, feel, speak or touch... I felt my body lift from the ground of seemingly it's own accord, but then nothing..

My awareness slowly seeped back, but still I floated in the nothingness, my body unable to move under my command. I felt warm for the first time in months, and something was pressed lightly against my side, shifting every so often. Slowly feeling came back to me, and I opened my eyes, trying to focus on something-anything to give me a hint as to where I was. my vision refused to focus, and all I could see was shapes and blurs around me.

'_**Are you okay?...**_'

again, the same voice as the one in the darkness reached out, but still I could not respond. My body betrayed my commands and stayed still even as I tried to speak. my powers unable to sub stain even the weakest contact, I slipped back into the darkness, the horrifying nothingness...but it felt different. Strange. Voices, I realized- that was what made this darkness different. Voices. Sounding far off and faint, but still hearable..

_"I feel like...it's time to say goodbye."_

_"goodbye?"_

the voices of children... But who where they? ...where where they ...? I looked about me, but saw nothing, still the voices continued...

_"what,..are these?"_

_"they're tears. Your crying. Don't be sad, life is wonderful, and you get to live"_

_"don't go..."_

_"I'm sorry. Remember,..life,..is wonderful.."_

the words echoed in my head, like lyrics to a long forgotten song.. Why did I know these words?...what is going on? ...

'_**Are you okay?...**_'

that voice again... For the second time, I felt myself surfacing, and once again feeling seeped back into my limbs. Opening my eyes, I saw a pink little thing...mew, I realized. But why was she here? What on earth did she want?

"m-ew?...Wh...what..."

i coughed, my voice cracking. It hurt to speak, but still my powers would not obey my command.

_**"shh. Don't talk, your still sick.i found you outside, you almost died mewtwo...what where you thinking?**_"

i shrugged, trying to ignore the single, short-lived flare of pain from the motion.

"_**don't be so irresponsible ok?...even if you don't know it, no one wants to see you die. There are people who care...I care...**_"

the last two words where spoken so softly I had doubts she even said them at all. I looked at her then, and saw she had tears running down her face, darkening her fur.

"Wh...what...is w-rong?.."

i stuttered out, resisting the urge to cough. She shook her head and smiled. She looked at me, her blue eyes shining.

"_**nothing, I'm just glad your okay.**_"

I felt once again the pull of unconsciousness, but resisted, not wanting to sink into that awful black once more. I struggled for a mere few minutes before I was forced to succumb to sleep, and before my awareness faded altogether, I was briefly aware of mew curling up against my side..

Again, the voices reached me, different this time. Happy..

_"What are you?...what am I?"_

_"I'm a person. And your a pokemon."_

_"person? Pokemon? What are those? ...which one am I?"_

_"well, you look like a pokemon, but talk like a person! But it DOSENT matter what you are. If your here, then your like us! A copy. I'm AmberTwo, but I'm really still just amber."_

The words echoed in my mind, familiar yet foreign.. I am unaware how much time passed, but I woke silently, and once again reached out to mew, though I could not locate her.

"m..mew?..."

I called out softly, and the little cat in question was soon at my side.

"_**do you need something?**_"

she asked quietly, and I shrugged. Really, only one thing was on my mind.

"Wh...why..did you..h-help..me?.."

she was quiet for a moment, before she looked into my eyes and whispered

"**_because I care.i don't want you to die. I'm alone in this world, and I'm tired of spending the night cold and a_**_**lone, with no one to talk to and no one there to help me when I need it. I spent centuries like that. Imagine my joy when I found out humans could create my pair...my copy. Someone who I could be with. They where so close...they they twisted it..hurt it...and created you**_."

my stomach lurched painfully, and i looked away.

"_**But...I still loved you. Not in THAT way but...I knew it wasn't your fault you felt so much hate. It wasn't your fault you where afraid, or I knew I could save you from yourself. So I tried. When I first found out how powerful you where...I was...sacred.I knew what you where capable of. What you could do. but I was there from the beginning mewtwo...watching over you. When that man...Giovanni...tried to hurt you more then your body could handle, I would fry the systems. When they where trying to starve you into submission, I would leave food while you where asleep. I was always there..**_"

I stared wide-eyed at the little feline, who was smiling sadly at me. She floated down, then laid on my chest, curing into a small ball.

"_**I saved you...because I love you...I loved you from the beginning..**_"

I had no words. Nothing to say. But...I felt as if I knew it all along. I had known she was there for me, or someone was at the very least. I had never truly felt alone.. And now I knew why.

The next morning, mew was already up and getting food. As I went to sit up, my vision darkened dangerously, and a sharp, stabbing pain shot up my back. With a yelp, I laid back down, breathing heavily.

"_**What's wrong? Are you okay?**_"

Mew asked as she darted into the room. I nodded.

"tried...to sit up.."

She nodded, then put several small, blue berries into my lap.

"What are these?.."

i asked softly, not trusting my voice enough to speak louder then a small whisper.

"_**Oren berries. I think you'll like them.**_"

i shrugged, and took a small bite out of the blue fruit.

The days passed like wind, and slowly I regained the weight I had lost, and mew had said I was to attempt to walk.

"_**Go on. It may hurt at first, but you have to try.**_"

I nodded, then took at experimental step. Pain shot through my leg, and I bit my lip to prevent myself from whining. I continued to take small, short steps until the pain was little more then a dull spike.

"**_Yaaaay!_**"

Mew yelled enthusiastically, I grinned.

"**_can you use your powers yet?_**"

i shrugged.

"I...don't know. I haven't tried."

i said, mew nodded, and darted next to me.

"**_well...there's only one way to find out right?_**"

i nodded, and took a deep breath. focusing, I attempted to levitate. I felt myself lift slightly off the ground before the pressure in my head become too much, and I let myself fall.

"_**It's better then nothing, right?**_"

Mew asked half heartedly, and I scowled.I felt..inadequate. Without my powers, what was I? A useless genetic experiment.

"_**Come on, two. Lets go outside for a bit!**_"

I shrugged, and followed her outside. Looking around, I recognized the area only slightly, likely having flown over it at one point or another.

As the day progressed, I found myself sitting under a small oak tree, watching mew dart around, playing with pidgeys or the occasional skarmony. After a few hours, she returned to my side, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"_**come play Mewtwo! It's fun!**_"

i chuckled.

"I think ill decline on that offer."

she shrugged.

"_**Your loss!**_"

I grinned as I watched her, a strange feeling blooming in my very core. Unknowingly, I began to examine her more closely.. The way her fur parted when she met wind resistance, or her smile when she found a new pokemon to play with...she was..beautiful.

i shook my head. What on earth was I doing?

when mew came back to where I was sitting a couple hours later, she looked exhausted, and I couldn't blame her-she had been going faster then I had ever seen a pokemon move.

"**_Lets go inside.._**"

She said around a yawn, and I followed closely behind her. When we got into the small, well lit cabin, mew started she was going to bed before exiting into the even smaller bedroom. laying in the couch, I took a moment to collect my thoughts. Why did mew draw my attention so often? And further more, why she suddenly fascinate me?...

these thoughts raced in my head as I sank into a troubled, shallow sleep.

When I woke, mew had yet to wake up, so I took the opportunity to practice my abilities for what time I had before she came in and stopped me. I found I was able to create the same black, crackling energy as I used to, and found comfort in the fact that I would not be unable to reach my powers for much longer. Taking a deep breath, I tried the thing that I had been struggling with most- telepathy.

'_mew?... Wake up._'

i cracked a smile at that. I was easily able to do it! And it was rare to see mew in this state of confusion, so that simply added to my delight.

'**_WA?! Mewtwo?! Uh?!...OH YOU DID IT!_**'

before I was able to react, mew had teleported out of bed and had flung herself around my neck, hugging me.i gave an uncomfortable chuckle, and she let go, blushing.

"**_sorry."_**

she said,blushing. I shrugged and smiled, and was rewarded with mews dazzling grin.

maybe life was not so bleak, after all.

I gained strength at a more constant rate, and by the next week I was fully healed. My weight had returned to normal, and my powers where once again mine to control. I sighed as I felt the all too familiar tug in my heart. The feeling always came when mew left, though I did not understand why.

walking outside, I sat against the wooden log that made a support beam for mews small cabin. More of a shack, really..

'_why do I suddenly feel this way?...when mew is here, I feel...strange. Warm. But when she leaves, I feel Empty. As if she took a part of me with her..._'

i shook my head in frustration. Ahead of me, I saw the cat I was looking for: mew. Her eyes shone, and her ears stood alert at the sight of me.

Whe. Mew reached me, she slammed into me, hugging my midsection fiercely. Only when she started shivering did I realize she was crying.

"mew, what's wrong?!"

I exclaimed, alarmed. Mew never cried, what had gotten her so worked up? I gently stroked her fur until she calmed, though she still hiccuped pitifully every few moments.

I was shocked. Pity? Why did I pity her? Asking my head, I looked back down at her.

"mew, what happened?"

her eyes where pinpricks, and her ears flattened against her skull.

"_**h-humans,...they...hunters...I...I...I was..p-laying...with...a little kid...they...sh-ot him...mewtwo they k-illed that...l-ittle kid...**_"

I had to suppress a snarl. humans?! pressing mew closer to me, I held her as a new wave of tears overcame her. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words until she relaxed, obviously having fell asleep. With a pained sigh, I went back inside, and laid her on the bed, before shutting the door quietly, and going to sit down.

When I was alone, I sat back, sighing heavily. what drove those humans to shoot a child?...and infront of mew, no less! ...

i was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream, and i was at mews door in a second. Flinging it open, I saw mew struggling with her sheets, obviously still a sigh, I sat next to her on the bed, and put a paw on her stomach. She ceased her struggles at once, and her eyes fluttered open.

"**_M-ewtwo?..._**"

"right here,mew. It's alright,.."

i whispered as I saw fresh tears begin to wet her fur. Picking the distraught feline, I set her in my lap, only for her to turn and lean into my midsection then fall asleep. With a sigh, I carried her out into the living room, held her as she slept.

when mew woke up, she acted like her normal self, but the way she carried herself had was not nervous, and jumped at even the slightest , I hoped, with time, she would once again feel safe.

Time passed like wind, and soon I was well enough to leave mews care completely.

"**_Goodbye, mewtwo!_**"

she called behind me, and I turned with a smile.

"you will visit, yes?"

i asked, and she giggled.

"_**of corse silly.**_"

i walked away then, comforted in the fact that I would see her again. I had the feeling this was only the beginning of a long friendship..


End file.
